


I Just Wanted To Be Loved

by OctoberBlackWidowWitch



Series: I Just Want To Be Loved (Crowley's Lamentation) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Character Death, Hurt Crowley, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberBlackWidowWitch/pseuds/OctoberBlackWidowWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem centered around Bobby and Crowley's relationship. It is set after Bobby is killed as Crowley is reflecting on how he was loved by Bobby when he is addicted to blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted To Be Loved

Drunken eyes stare  
Slurred words sting  
Rough hands grab  
Agony flows deep  
I just want to be loved

Broken deals reign  
Swears ring out  
Forever alone  
Power but no joy  
I just want to be loved

Summoned but despised  
Pain is eternal  
Destruction never arrives  
No escape  
I just want to be loved

Beards tangle  
Curses fly free  
Screams of pleasure  
Desire mounts  
I just want to be loved

Late night whispers  
Awkward touches  
Promises made  
Tears and laughs mix  
I was loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for those who are curious.


End file.
